Still
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: For April O'Neil, life on the earthly realm was great. The people hold a high-esteem on her, always the top in the class and the most popular in the school. But when moving in with her mutant friends meant saving her life, will she survive? (Meanwhile, the female parasitic wasp revives and it's up to Mikey to save his family...)
1. Rain

**Still  
Summary: For April O'Neil, life above her was great. The people hold a high-esteem on her, always the top in the class and the most popular in the school. But when moving in with her mutant friends meant saving her life, will she survive? (Meanwhile, the female parasitic wasp revives and it's up to Mikey to save his family...)**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Rain**

The evening rain poured down as the people of New York walked down the sidewalks, carrying their umbrellas while going home. Cars drove slowly as they tried to get to their homes safely. Some slipped while others went home late. Particularly, children and teenagers ended up slipping on the sidewalks while running home to their families.

April O'Neil was very lucky girl, though. Before the rain completely poured down, she managed to move her things to the sewers. Leaving her home wasn't easy, though. When she brought her things, she wept all the way down. It would miss her for being the well-known girl in New York. She would miss the carefree days, the days when she had hot chocolate with her dad, the days when she and Irma would talk about boys and the times when all the boys fell in love with her. But now, it's different. Ever since she found out that the Kraang are after her, April was terrified. What does the Kraang want from her? She can't answer those questions easy.

**_The rain is pouring down  
The sun won't come up  
Time to hide around  
And let your worries dance away_**

"Hey April, where are you?"

It was Irma. She sent a text to her. April sighed and texted back.

"You won't know. I'm hiding because of the rain. I heard that it will get worse."

A few seconds later, Irma texted back.

"I know. Should I call your aunt?"

April shook her head and texted back.

"No. I called already."

Irma replied:

"Alright. Be safe. See you around, girl."

April smiled as she entered inside the lair.

"Alright, girl. You too."

"Hey April!"Donatello smiled. April giggled and sat down on the couch.

**_You sat on the couch  
Your friend texted you  
Lies...  
You replied with lies..._**

"Can I get you something?"Donnie asked. April shook her head. "I think I'm good. Missing home, though."Donnie hugged April. April buried her face into his plastron and cried. Donnie rubbed her back and sighed.

"It's okay, April. It will just be a while. I just hope it will end."Donnie mumbled. "Me too."April mumbled.

**_Even though I'm sixteen  
I still need comfort  
I want somebody to say  
That everything will be alright_**

"Hey April!"Mikey exclaimed. April sniffed. "Hey, Mikey."April stood up and grabbed the last of her textbooks inside her makeshift room. Thankfully, Mikey let April have his room for some reason. It was filled with boxes, though. April had a lot of stuff to carry. It took a day and a half. April had a lot of clothes, textbooks and a lot of other things.

"Thanks for the room, Mikey."April said.

"No problem."Mikey said, going to the couch.

April stared at the room for a moment. Then, she placed her textbooks on a corner, sat down on the bed and laid down sooner, resting.

**_Leaving home  
Wasn't easy  
Leaving those you love  
Was harder than you think_**

"Are you okay, April?"Master Splinter asked. April got up and looked down.

"Yeah, I guess."April mumbled. Master Splinter sighed.

"Leaving was never easy, April. Remember I lost what I loved? I lost my wife, my daughter, my home...even my humanity. But as those were gone, you gain more."Splinter said, patting April's shoulder.

"Thanks, sensei."April mumbled.

**_And the tear on your face  
Just appeared when you left_**

"Hey April, you want jelly anchovies halo pizza or pepperoni?"Mikey asked.

April laughed. "I think I'll go with pepperoni."

"Alright. Want to come?"Mikey asked.

April smiled.

"Let's do this."She stood up and left the room.

**_But as you lost everything from the past  
You've gained more in the present and future  
Even if your new life is hard to face  
Think about gaining more than what you think_**

Then, she got a text from Irma.

"April, your aunt's worries. Where are you?"

April sighed.

"I think I got lost. I maybe in South Bronx."

Then, Irma texted back.

"Alright. I'll call the police to see if they can pick you up. Just stay where you are."

April sighed.

"Alright. See you."

Then, she shut her phone.

"April, who were texting?"Mikey asked, curious.

April put a fake smiled.

"My friend. I told her that I'm in South Bronx."April said, before taking another slice of the pizza.

**_They thought you were lost  
But you were at the corner  
Same city but new life  
Then, you walked away_**

That night, April got herself into a bit of an insomniac problem. She wondered if her friend could never trust her again. She wondered if her aunt will believe her again. She wondered if the citizens won't believe her anymore.

She was scared. Scared of hiding the truth.

**_Scared of hiding the truth  
You walked away from your home  
Without a single trace  
You started a new life_**

"April, you okay?"Donnie asked. April got up as she saw Donnie on her door.

"Maybe a bit of insomnia, that's all."

Donnie sat on the bed.

"Still worried?"Donnie asked. April nodded, clutching the bear she had. Her yellow dress felt softer this time.

"Want me to sleep with you?"Donnie asked. April hid her blush. Of all the boys that she met, she thought if Donnie is his prince. Ever since he met Donnie, she would have those dreams that Donnie would save her as a prince. Sometimes, she wondered if Donnie would love her back.

She hoped that she was right.

"Sure."April said.

Soon, Donnie gently hugged her and smiled. April felt strong, cool arms, wrapping around her. April smiled and finally went to sleep.

**_But I'm still sixteen  
And I need comfort  
The only thing that left me in mind  
Is if anyone would still believe me_**

**Meanwhile...**

Mikey woke up from a dream. He thought that the parasitic wasp was real. But for him, it looked real. Lately, he had a dream that the world was after him. Millions of wasps cornered around him.

It wasn't right.

It just wasn't.

So for the night, he kept up, wondering if that dream would become real.

And sure, it did...

**TBC...**

* * *

**So this took me a long time to think of this. So we have an April side of the story and a Mikey side of the story. This was supposed to be a separate story. April's story is "Silence" and Mikey's is "The Night of the Mutant Wasps". Now UK-ers, I know that all the wasps were gone. But do you think? In real life, a wasp does not die when it loses its stinger. So, the female mutant wasp stung three random people (namely three Foot Ninjas) to watch over the new egg. And after the event of the third to the last ep of season 1, they were hatched. But for spoilers, one is not evil...**

**I had to come up with research if it was true. Sure enough, it is...**

**Raph: So what, you just paused two stories for this?**

**Me: well, of course.**

**Donnie: And who's Irma?**

**Me: She'll appear with Casey Jones on Season 2. and did you see the way I put a bit of Apritello?**

**Donnie: Shut up! (blushes)**

**Me: oh grod...anyway, please tell me what you think. i'm gonna eat lasagna!**

**Mikey: what's a lasagna?**

**Me: -.-'**


	2. Anamnesis (Part 1)

**Me: *with a cast on my arm* inktrain here. Somehow at the end of the chapter, Leo beat me and Mikey for one of my draft works.**

**Mikey: *lying on a hospital bed* IT HURTS!**

**Me: Leo! Do the disclaimer!**

**Leo: *sneers* The Inktrain Productions does not own TMNT or anything related to it. She owns her OCs, though.**

**Me: Thank you, Leonardo. Now, we need Raph next...**

**Mikey: Agreed.**

**Me: BTW, the title of this chapter is in Greek. In English, it means "reminiscence".**

**Mikey: There's a song about that. Find the song in Youtube. It's from one of her favorite animes. It's called "Another".**

**Me: :'( I can't believe almost all of the students of Class 3 got killed because of Sakakibara noticing Mei.**

**Mikey: At least they're alive.**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Raph: Can we just start story?**

**Me: Oops, forgot about that.**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Anamnesis (Part 1)**

The next day, April woke up. She only saw herself on the bed. Maybe Donnie must have left earlier to go to his daily routine.

She slowly got up and got her clothes. Quietly, she headed to the bahtroom and knocked on the door. She let her left ear lean on the bathroom door. Slwoly, she stepped forward and leaned her ear to the door some more.

No sound.

Slowly, she went in...

Mikey came out of the shower...

They stared at each other...

Then, Mikey shrieked like a little girl and so did April.

Donnie rushed in to see the problem. Mikey rolled on the floor while April stepped back, closing the door.

She panted.

"That was close..."she mumbled.

"What happened?"Donnie asked.

"I didn't know...Mikey...was...in...the...shower..."April panted. Donnie pat her shoulder.

"I know this is a little out of personality for Mikey but he usually is quiet whenever taking baths."Donnie said, leading April to the kitchen. April shivered, embarrassed of what happened. _I got to apologize to him._

_**Like a faded film, the certain today  
Will eventually grow hazy**_

* * *

Mikey came in with a bath towel in his neck. April looked at him and sighed.

"Sorry for going in. I didn't know you were there."April said, smiling. Mikey looked down. "Sorry about that too. I should have locked my door and said something."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."April said. Mikey giggled while sitting down.

Then, April got a call from Melissa.

"Oh no..."she mumbled. She answered the phone.

_"April! You're not in South Bronx! Where are you?!"_

"Someone kidnapped me. I'm in New Jersey!"

_"Who kidnapped you?!"_

"Um..."

"Sharkjaws..."Raph mumbled. "Thanks, Raph."April whispered back.

"Some guy named Sharkjaws..."April lied, scratching the back of her neck.

_"Don't worry. We'll save you."_Melissa said, before hanging up.

"Alright."April said, before shutting her T-phone. Then, she groaned.

"Wow, I guess the police are getting tougher."Leo said, sipping a glass of water. Raph just put Spike on the table. Donnie silently ate while Mikey still thought of that dream. He sighed.

"What's wrong, Mikey?"April asked.

Mikey put a fake smile on his face.

"I'm alright. Just a bit sleepy."Then, he put an cute, innocent look on his face.

"Alright."Donnie said.

Mikey sighed and looked down.

_**In a fleeting time and light,  
I laughed triflingly**_

* * *

While the guys did their own thing, April is trying to get used to staying in the place. By now, it was 10 and Donnie helped her finish her homework. Right now, the last one they're doing right now is History.

"What is a Spanish mission's name that means Holy faith in English?"April asked. "That is _Santa Fe,_ which is in New Mexico, USA."Donnie replied. April wrote the words "Santa Fe". "Thanks Donnie."April asked, kissing Donnie on the cheek. Donnie blushed hard.

"Y-You're welcome April."Donnie said, smiling. April giggled and went to watch some television.

Meanwhile, she saw Mikey, still looking down.

Gently, she approached to him and pat his shell.

"Mikey, what's wrong?"April asked.

"It's best if you don't know."Mikey mumbled. April sat on the couch and sighed.

"Nayami ga aru nara, nakama ni soudansuru. Sore ga ichiban desu wa."April said. Mikey smiled. _**(*)**_

"April, who taught you those?"Mikey asked.

"Donnie. Learned a few words from him. Plus I found a random song with that."April responded.

Mikey sighed.

"Guess you're right. I think I'll tell you."

April smiled.

_**At ****the bottom of entwined memories  
For the sake of finding someone,  
I believe even now.**_

* * *

"A parasitic wasp controlling all of us?"April asked.

"Yeah. I just don't get it. Why wouldn't they sting me straight? Plus, I'm wondering...what if its true? What if...what if...?"Mikey trembed. April hugged him. Mikey sniffed and wiped his tears.

"Mikey, just believe that won't happen. Okay? It's just a dream. PLus you guys are strong. You can make it."April advised.

Mikey smiled.

"Thanks April."Mikey said, before leaving.

April smiled and watched TV.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Master, we decided to experiment the mutagen. Timothy has been chosen."Dogpound said.

"Yes. Better be quick. The turtles might catch us first."Shredder said.

Then, Dogpound left.

* * *

_**(*)- ****If you're troubled, confer with your friends. That's the best thing to do.**_

**Me: Alright. Got it. And those lyrics aren't mine. The main lyrics are from "Anamnesis"...**

**Mikey: And what April said in Japanese is one of Hojo Satoko's line in the song "With You -Kizuna-"...**

**Me: *pushes Mikey gently* Thank you Mikey for saying it.**

**Mikey: :D**

**Me: OH yeah, I'll try my best to write the full details on Mikey's side on the story.**

**Mikey: And her friend is officialy her co-author...in wattpad and her other stories.**

**Me: Just search my name in Wattpad, "Rika Hanyuu Furude".**

**Mikey: Next, Chapter 3: Anamnesis (Part 2).**

**Me: Third person's POV is Meisaki.**

**Mikey: Oh~!**


End file.
